


El Rencuentro

by arrow69



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate crossorver, Anal Sex, Anti-Olicity, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Felicity dies, Felicity will be called out for her faults, Flashbacks, Friendship/Love, Laurel Lance is Alive, Laurel Lance is Thea's big sister, Lazarus Pit, Mayor Oliver Queen, Murder, No Incest, No Olicity, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen, Romance, Sex, Smut, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-29 23:03:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10863927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrow69/pseuds/arrow69
Summary: Mi versión del crossover de las cuatro series del universo Arrow.Donde flash va a buscar a Kara a su universo y en ese momento entra el apartamento de Kara, Kara y Alex.Alex después de escuchar lo que pretende Barry con Kara, Alex insiste en acompañarla.Al llegar al universo de Barry y Oliver, Alex se da cuenta que el hombre que se había enamorado hace unos años está ahí y es Oliver Queen.Oliver y Alex tienen un pasado en común.Lo explicare a base de flashbacks.NO TERMINADO





	El Rencuentro

**Author's Note:**

> Sobre el fic:  
> -Actualizaciones lentas.  
> -Capitulos entre 1000 a 3000 palabras.  
> Sobre mí:  
> -No he ido al colegio así que esperen errores ortográficos y gramaticales.  
> -Espero comentarios buenos y malos, pero no insultantes hacia mi o mi familia.

** Prólogo: **

** Tierra 38 **

** Nacional Ciudad **

** Apartamento de Kara Danvers **

Kara Entro en su apartamento Acompañada de su hermana Alex, Cuando De Repente un Pocos metros de ellas se forma ONU remolino azul y salen de el DOS personajes, Barry Allen y Cisco Ramón.

Despues de las pertinentes Presentaciones. Barry empezo a explicar una las hermanas La Situacion, al Terminar la Explicación Kara se apunto de Inmediato, Pero su hermana hablo para negarlo.

No, no te voy a Dejar IR.

-Pero se lo Debo, El Año Pasado me ayudo pecado conocerme-.

-No me entiendes, te Sólo se DICHO Que No Te Dejare ir sola, contigo voy.

-No Alex, no te dejo, no tienes poderes- DIJO Kara.

-No necesito tu Permiso, estoy entrenada para Luchar Contra extraterrestre, por: Además entiendo Lo Que no soy la unica pecado y Poderes: Además de La Que Si NECESITA mi Permiso eres tú, soy tu superior, en la DEO- Dijo Alex.

-No juegues conmigo esa carta, si lo eres- Dijo Cara.

-Queramos o sin NECESITAMOS Permiso de Hank Y sabes LO, si voy contigo Será Más Fácil el Obtener el permiso- Dijo Alex.

-Bien ves un buscarlo- DIJO Kara.

-en Treinta Minutos Estoy Aquí, iré por el Permiso y mi equipotencial Dijo Alex.

Then MIENTRAS Esperabán Kara les preparó un café y un Barry Cisco.

** 30 Minutos despues **

Kara, Barry y Cisco Estaban esperando Sentado Alex CUANDO De Repente por alguien entra por la ventana.

La persona iba vestida Toda de negro Con Un traje ceñido Que dejaba entrever Que la Figura Era de una mujer y Con Una capucha negra Y Como Armas llevaba ONU arco moderno En Su Mano Izquierda, en la espalda Una espada: Además de las Flechas y En Cada Una pierna llevaba pistola.

Antes que Barry O Kara le atacaran la persona se quitó la capucha Revelando un Alex Danvers.

-¡Alex - exclamó Kara.

-Barry, es la versión femenina de Oliver- susurro Cisco un Barry.

-Eso es imposible, no se pueden conocer, Oliver Nunca ha estado aquí- susurro Barry Cisco.

-Barry ¿Quién es ese tal Oliver? - Pregunto Kara.

-es una persona que me enseño Casi Todo Lo que sé, su ciudad es Mucho Más Que dura la mia, y se viste muy PARECIDO Alex, Solo Que El VA de verde y Solo EE.UU. ONU Arco y flechas- contesto Barry.

-¿Nos vamos ?, tengo el resto del equipo en la terraza- Pregunto Alex.

Kara FUE Hacia la terraza y vio tres mochilas Bastante Grandes y Llenas, las cogio y Volvió a entrar en el apartamento y vio cisco Como ya habia ABIERTO Otro portal y Las Tres Personas esperándola.

Alex es verdad Tenia Una Sensación rara Dentro de ella y por eso se habia puesto m ESE traje, HACIA Más De Cinco año Que no se lo habia puesto m, La Verdad Es Que lo habia Mejorado, al principio era de ropa normal, de colores negro y solitario Do arco, Pero con el Tiempo habia Mejorado el material de y añadido Una espada y las dos pistolas.

Alex sabía Que SU Hermana tenia PREGUNTAS Y La Verdad Es Que no queria contestarlas PORQUE NI Ella Misma Sabia las respuestas.

Then las Personas Cuatro Pasaron por el portal de azul y desaparecieron.

** Tierra 1 **

** Central City a las afueras **

** Almacén de Laboratorios ESTRELLA **

El equipo de Mientras Flecha, equipo y Leyendas de el equipo flash Estaban Hablando Entre Ellos un UNOS Pocos metros de Ellos se habrio portal de la ONU.

Ninguno Hizo Caso sabiendo que se era Barry y Cisco Volviendo con la amiga de Barry.

Pero Lo que no podian sable Es Que para una persona del grupo le cambiaria la vida.

** En Otro lugar del almacén **

Al cerrarse el portal de Barry del hablo.

os -Venid presentare al resto-.

-Dame Minutos UNOS Que dejo mi equipotencial Dijo Alex.

Y Alex y Cisco se alegaron.

Barry y Kara were HACIA los Demás

Al Llegar El Primero en Hablar FUE Oliver Haciendo Una PREGUNTA.

-¿Barry quien es tu amiga? -.

Pero Antes que Barry Pudiera contestar FUE silenciado Por un grito en Otro idioma.

-ОЛИВЕР- OLIVER-

Y ante la sorpresa de todos Oliver Queen FUE tirado al suelo por una mujer vestida de negro Que le ESTABA Dando un beso en la boca.

Oliver devolvió el beso Despues De Superar sorpresa, era quien se intuía la, Pero esa mujer Murió en la isla o no.

-Лекс это ты- Lex los eres tu-.

Dijo Oliver despues del beso.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.  
> Actualizaciones cada mes o mes si mes no.  
> Me gusta más leer que escribir.  
> NO ESTA TERMINADO


End file.
